1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a card structure, a socket structure and an assembly structure thereof, and in particular relates to a slim memory card structure, a socket structure and an assembly structure thereof for USB 3.0 specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
For USB slim memory cards or USB plugs provided with electronic parts (not shown in FIGs.) therein (referred to U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,287), a chip on board (COB) device is provided with a number of electronic parts, chips and welding dots. When the COB and a connector are connected to each other by a welding process, heat flux generated during the welding process will reheat these electronic parts, chips and welding dots, and these electronic parts, chips and welding dots are possibly dislocated or damaged by thermal effect.
Furthermore, in the present market, most of card memory devices or products (e.g., micro SD, thin USB storage cards, etc.) are manufactured by methods such as semiconductor manufacturing processes. A flat metallic pad of these card memory devices or products can be produced by an integral formation method, but non-flat metallic pads are not.